Technology advances inexorably drive demand for increased speed of data communications. To meet this demand, network components must increasingly be designed to perform high speed operations. For example, to account for ever increasing speeds on transmission lines, switches must be capable of making high speed routing decisions in order to operate at these wire speeds.